Bags specifically designed to hold articles belonging to a baby or infant are commonly used by parents and child minders. The term ‘baby bag’ as used herein refers to any type of bag or similar carrier configured to hold baby, infant or child related items. The term includes for example diaper bags, changing bags, feeding bags and bottle holder bags. Such baby bags are useful for storing and transporting important infant related items, such as baby changing articles, nappies, bottles, change of clothing, dummies etc. In view that these items are typically required on a frequent and erratic basis, baby bags are commonly used when the baby is away from the home setting, such as for example when the baby is being transported in a pram or pushchair.
Typically, baby bags include a means by which the bag can be carried by a user, for example by hand or on the shoulder or back. Common carrying means include one or a plurality of handles or straps. However, when the infant is in a baby transporting vehicle, it is also desirable for the bag to be attachable to the transporting vehicle. The term ‘baby transporting vehicle’, ‘baby transport device’ or ‘baby transporting device’ as used herein refer to any suitable apparatus for moving a baby from one place to another. The term includes but is not limited to for example prams, pushchairs, strollers, buggies, car seats, bicycles, tricycles, children's play cars and motorbikes. Attaching the bag to a baby transporting vehicle, eliminates the need for the person accompanying the infant to separately carry the bag and to carry the extra weight of the bag and contents. Further, attachment of the bag to the baby transporting vehicle enables facile storage of the bag and focuses the whereabouts of the bag for quick access.
One method for attaching such bags includes hanging a regular strap over the handlebar of the baby transporting vehicle. However, an inherent disadvantage of such a method is that the bag can easily slip off or slip down and interfere with the transport of the vehicle.
Some baby bags include means for attaching the bag to the transport vehicle and separate means for carrying the bag. However, this results in a bag which is aesthetically displeasing, non-compact and often complicated to use.
It would therefore be advantageous to have a means for secure and safe attachment of a baby bag to a transport vehicle. It would further be desirable to have an attachment means which is integrated with the carrying means for facile use.